


The Jedi Council

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: Commission for a friend <3





	The Jedi Council

**Author's Note:**

> คอมมิชชั่นฟิคObiKinที่สั่งและบรีฟเนื้อหาโดยคุณน้องที่น่ารักแต่ไม่ประสงค์จะออกนาม (...)

โอบีวัน เคโนบีต้องทนกับการถามซ้ำไปซ้ำมาจากอดีตพาดาวันของตนทุกครั้งที่พวกเขาต้องมาที่คอรัสซังเพื่อประชุมที่สภาเจได อนาคิน สกายวอล์คเกอร์มักจะยิงคำถามรูปแบบเดิม ๆ “เมื่อไหร่ข้าจะได้เป็นอาจารย์เสียที” “เมื่อไหร่ข้าจะได้ที่นั่งในสภา” และอีกมากมาย ที่อดีตอาจารย์ก็เบื่อจะตอบ

“มันจะเป็นไปตามขั้นตอน อนาคิน” โอบีวันบอกปัด พลางถอนหายใจ “เจ้าจะได้เป็นเมื่อถึงเวลา”

แม้ว่าความจริงแล้ว การที่สภาต้องกวดขันกับเจไดหนุ่มผู้นี้เป็นพิเศษอาจมาจากพฤติกรรมเลือดร้อนเกินไปของอีกฝ่ายเอง เห็นได้ชัดว่าสภาเจไดยังไม่วางใจพิจารณาให้เขาได้เลื่อนขั้นเป็นมาสเตอร์ และดูเหมือนเจ้าตัวจะรู้เหตุผลนี้อยู่แล้วด้วย

ใกล้จะถึงเวลาที่นัดหมายของการประชุมสภาแล้ว ชายอายุมากกว่าเดินนำขึ้นไปยังสภาเจไดที่อยู่บนยอดอาคารสูง อนาคินได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าไปร่วมในการประชุมด้วย แต่ทำได้เพียงยืนอยู่ด้านหลังเก้าอี้ของเคโนบีเท่านั้น และไม่มีสิทธิออกเสียง

การประชุมนั้น สถานการณ์สงครามยังตึงเครียด สมาชิกสภาส่วนมากไม่สามารถมาร่วมประชุมได้ด้วยตนเอง จึงปรากฏอยู่ในภาพโฮโลแกรม พวกเขายังไม่ได้ร่องรอยใหม่ของซิธที่กำลังตามล่า การประชุมจึงใช้เวลาเพียงไม่นานก่อนจะจบลง และพวกเขาทั้งคู่ไม่ได้มีใด ๆ พิเศษนักนอกจากเฝ้าระวังเช่นเดิม

“ขอพลังสถิตกับพวกท่าน” สมาชิกสภาอีกหนึ่งคนสุดท้ายบอกลาพวกเขาทั้งคู่ “โดยเฉพาะเจ้า สกายวอล์คเกอร์หนุ่ม” ก่อนเขาจะเดินออกไปจากห้อง

เมื่อพวกเขาอยู่กันตามลำพังอีกหน เคโนบีก็ถอนหายใจยาว “เจ้าอารมณ์ขุ่นมัวจนข้าสัมผัสได้เลย อนาคิน” เขายกมือขึ้นนวดขมับระหว่างหันไปมองอดีตศิษย์ของตน “ตั้งสติหน่อย”

“ข้าไม่เข้าใจ ตอนนี้พวกท่านก็วุ่นวายและขาดคน” อนาคินบ่นอุบ เขาเดินมาด้านหน้าอาจารย์ตนเอง “มีเหตุผลอะไรที่พวกท่านยังต้องปฏิเสธข้า…”

“ระวังปากหน่อย” โอบีวันยกมือใช้ฟอร์ซ สัญญาณช่องสื่อสารภายในห้องนี้จึงดับลง “สักวันเจ้าจะได้เป็น แต่ยังไม่ใช่วันนี้”

“ข้าไม่เข้าใจ” ชายอายุน้อยกว่ายกมือขึ้นกอดอก “ราวกับ...พวกท่านกำลังขัดขวางข้า อย่างไรอย่างนั้น”

“เจ้าอย่าคิดเช่นนั้น” ฝ่ายอาจารย์ส่ายหน้าเบาๆ “มันเป็นตามขั้นตอน และเจ้ายังต้องลดความเลือดร้อนลงอีกหน่อย”

“โอ้ นั่นเป็นสาเหตุงั้นสิ” อนาคินยังดูไม่สบอารมณ์ ก่อนตัดพ้อ “เอาเถิด เชิญพวกท่านพิจารณาข้าต่อไปให้เต็มที่”

“อนาคิน…” โอบีวันเอ่ยเสียงอ่อน เขาดูสุดจะทนกับอดีตศิษย์ผู้นี้เหลือเกิน

ก่อนที่เขาจะนึกอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นได้

อนาคินเห็นอาจารย์ตนยกมือขึ้น แล้วประตูห้องสภาก็ปิดลงด้วยฟอร์ซ สัญญาณการสื่อสารทั้งหมดของห้องนี้ถูกตัดอย่างสมบูรณ์

“เจ้าอยากนั่งเก้าอี้สภาใช่ไหม อนาคิน” โอบีวันเอนตัวลงไปพิงพนักเก้าอี้ตนอีกรอบในท่าทางที่ดูสบายกว่าเดิม “ตอนนี้ไม่มีใครสามารถมองเห็นเราได้ เจ้าจะนั่งเก้าอี้ข้าก็ได้”

ดวงตาสีอ่อนของเจไดหนุ่มมองที่อีกฝ่ายแล้วมุ่นคิ้ว “แต่ท่านนั่งอยู่”

โอบีวันจึงตบเบาๆ ที่หน้าตักตนเอง “เจ้าก็นั่งลงทั้งอย่างนี้”

เขาสังเกตเห็นว่าอนาคินกลืนน้ำลาย คงรับรู้แล้วว่าตนหมายถึงอะไร เจไดอายุน้อยกว่าในชุดสีเข้มก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ “จะดีหรือ...อาจารย์?”

“ข้าบอกไปแล้วนี่” โอบีวันดึงร่างอีกคนให้ขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมบนขาตน “และเด็กดื้ออย่างเจ้า คงต้องถูกทำโทษเสียหน่อย”

สายรัดเอวของอนาคินถูกดึงออก อาภรณ์ช่วงล่างถูกร่นต่ำลงไปอย่างง่ายดาย อนาคินไม่ใช่คนประเภทที่จะเหนียมอายกับเรื่องพรรค์นี้ แต่เขากลับรู้สึกประหม่าทุกครั้งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายที่กระทำเป็นอาจารย์ของตน และยิ่งในสถานที่เช่นนี้...

โอบีวันสังเกตว่าร่างด้านบนกลอกตาไปมาอย่างวิตก เขาจึงเอ่ยต่อ “อย่าห่วงเลย” เมื่อผิวเนื้อท่อนล่างของอนาคินปรากฏอยู่ต่อหน้าแล้ว เขาจึงปล่อยมือไปยึดสะโพกนั้นไว้แทน “ไม่มีใครเห็นหรือเข้ามาได้หรอก ในตอนนี้”

ทันใดนั้นอนาคินก็สัมผัสได้ถึงบางสิ่งที่ถูกดันเข้ามาในช่องทางคับแคบของตน “อะ อาจารย์” เขายังไม่เห็นว่าเคโนบีจะเปลื้องผ้าตนเอง และสองมือของอีกฝ่ายก็จับเอวเขาไว้อยู่ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นสบกับดวงตาสีอ่อนของร่างด้านล่าง พบเข้ากับรอยยิ้ม

อาจารย์ของเขากำลังใช้ฟอร์ซ

มันเป็นสัมผัสที่ประหลาดเมื่อสิ่งที่แทรกเข้ามาไม่ใช่วัตถุ ไม่มีแรงเสียดสี ขนาดของมันใหญ่กว่านิ้วมือเล็กน้อย อนาคินเชิดหน้าครางในลำคอเมื่อมันแทรกเข้าลึกขึ้น สิ่งนั้นถูกดึงถอนออกเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะแทรกเข้าไปซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก บดเบียดเข้ากับจุดอ่อนไหวภายในร่างเขาทุกครั้งอย่างแม่นยำ

เจไดหนุ่มที่กำลังเงยหน้ากัดฟัน อาจารย์รู้จักร่างกายของเขาดีพอจะรู้ว่าควรจะกลั่นแกล้งในจุดไหน แก่นกายเขาเริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นจนสังเกตได้ “อะ อาจารย์” เขาครางเรียกอีกฝ่าย “ขะ ข้าทนไม่ไหวแล้ว”

“อดทนหน่อยสิ อนาคิน” ฝ่ายอาจารย์ยังแกล้งด้วยการยิ่งแทรกฟอร์ซนั้นเข้าไปลึก “ใจร้อนแบบนี้เจ้าคงจะได้เป็นมาสเตอร์ตอนอายุเท่าข้า”

“ข้าไม่...ยอม….ให้เป็นเช่นนั้น….หรอก...” ขาของอนาคินเริ่มสั่น ร่างด้านบนหลับตาลง เขาเริ่มอดทนกับความรู้สึกดีในช่องทางไม่ได้จนกล้ามเนื้ออ่อนเปลี้ยไปทั้งร่าง

โอบีวันยิ้มน้อย ๆ เมื่อเห็นท่าทางนั้น

“เจ้าอยากให้ข้าเข้าไปใช่ไหม อนาคิน?” พริบตาที่โอบีวันยกมือขึ้น ฟอร์ซที่กำลังดันผ่านช่องทางเขาอยู่ก็หายไป อนาคินหอบหายใจแรง เขามองอาจารย์ของตนแทรกมือเข้าไปในเสื้อ หยิบขวดบรรจุบางอย่างออกมา “เจ้าต้องเตรียมตัวเจ้าเอง”

เจไดหนุ่มกัดฟัน มือสั่นรับขวดนั้นมา และเทสิ่งที่บรรจุด้านในใส่ฝ่ามือตนจนชุ่ม มันมีลักษณะเป็นของเหลวหล่อลื่น พวกเขาเคยใช้มันมาหลายหน แต่เขาไม่คิดว่าโอบีวันจะพกมันมาที่นี่ด้วย

ร่างด้านบนค่อยๆ ยกสะโพกตนขึ้น แล้วแทรกนิ้วมือเปียกลื่นของตนเองเข้าไปในช่องทางระหว่างขาที่ถูกเปิดทางด้วยฟอร์ซไว้ก่อนแล้ว “อึก…” อนาคินส่งเสียงในลำคอเล็กน้อยอย่างอดกลั้น แล้วจึงสอดนิ้วที่สองของตนเข้าไปต่อ เขาขยับมันช้า ๆ เพื่อขยับขยายช่องทาง เตรียมให้พร้อมสำหรับอาจารย์ตนเอง

โอบีวันยกมือขึ้นเท้าคาง เขาดูพอใจกับภาพที่เห็น

ผ่านไปได้ครู่หนึ่ง โอบีวันจึงเริ่มปลดสายรัดเอวบ้าง และพบว่ากลางลำตัวของตนก็แข็งขืนอยู่ไม่แพ้กัน

“จัดการเจ้านี่ด้วย” โอบีวันเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงสบาย ๆ เจไดหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ดึงมือตนออก นึกหงุดหงิดในท่าทีนั้น แล้วใช้ฝ่ามือชโลมของเหลวนั้นลงบนแก่นกายด้านล่างจนชุ่ม

จากนั้นมือของเคโนบีจึงจับยึดที่เอวเขาอีกครั้ง อีกข้างขยับส่วนปลายของท่อนเนื้อนั้นไปจ่อที่ปากช่องทาง

อนาคินสูดหายใจเสียงดัง

แล้วร่างด้านล่างก็ดันสะโพกตนขึ้นพร้อมกับออกแรงกดดึงสะโพกอีกคนให้ต่ำลง ทำให้ฝ่ายอาจารย์สามารถแทรกกายเข้าไปจนสุดในคราวเดียว

อนาคินครางเสียงหลง เป็นเวลานานแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้ร่วมกิจกรรมเช่นนี้ โอบีวันมักไม่ปล่อยให้อารมณ์อยู่เหนือตนโดยง่าย เขาจึงจะได้รับสิ่งนี้เป็นเสมือนรางวัลเท่านั้น

แม้ว่าครั้งนี้ โอบีวันจะออกปากว่าเป็นการทำโทษ แต่สำหรับเขา มันก็ยังคงเป็นรางวัล เพียงแต่สถานที่นั้นอาจจะผาดโผนขึ้นมาเสียหน่อย

“อะ อาจารย์” อนาคินเอ่ยขึ้นเสียงขาดห้วง โอบีวันขยับกายต่อ ดึงสะโพกเขาสวนลงมาด้วยในจังหวะที่เร็วแรง ยกขึ้นซ้ำ แล้วดึงลงมาอีก จนเกิดเสียงผิวเนื้อกระทบ “ชะ ช้าลงหน่อย”

ภายในร่างของอนาคินต้อนรับเขาดีจนยากเกินจะห้ามใจไหว

“เจ้ายังรับไหวน่า อนาคิน ข้ารู้จักเจ้าดี” โอบีวันไม่ได้ทำตามที่ขอ แก่นกายนั้นเสียดสีไปกับช่องทางแคบที่ตอดรัด ส่วนปลายบดเบียดเข้ากับจุดอ่อนไหว “หากข้าหยุด เจ้าก็คงควบต่อเองอยู่ดีใช่ไหมเล่า?”

เจไดหนุ่มที่ไม่มีสติพอจะให้คำตอบร้องครางอย่างสุขสม แขนเขาคว้าไปเกาะด้านหลังอาจารย์ตนแน่น ดึงกระชากเนื้อผ้าสีขาวจนเป็นรอยยับ

“เจ้าดูใกล้แล้วนะ” ฝ่ายอาจารย์โน้มหน้าไปกระซิบ ก่อนก้มลงมองกลางลำตัวอีกฝ่ายแล้วพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงหยอกล้อ "ทั้งที่ข้าเพิ่งทำไปได้ครู่เดียวเองนี่?"

อนาคินพยักหน้า เม้มริมฝีปากแน่น

ได้คำตอบเช่นนั้น โอบีวันจึงหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวทั้งหมด

“....!” เจไดหนุ่มหอบหายใจหนัก ใบหน้าแดงก่ำที่ชุ่มเหงื่อแสดงท่าทีสงสัยปนด้วยความโกรธอย่างชัดเจน

“ไม่เอาน่าอนาคิน” โอบีวันหัวเราะ ลูบใบหน้าเปียกชื้นด้านบนเบา ๆ “เจ้าก็รู้เจ้าต้องทำอย่างไรต่อ”

อนาคินใช้เวลาตั้งสติจากความสุขสมที่หายไปเมื่อครู่ไม่นานนัก เขาค่อยๆ ยกสะโพกตนขึ้น แล้วกดตัวลงจนกว่าท่อนเนื้อแทรกเข้าลึกพอจะสัมผัสกับจุดอ่อนไหว "อะ..อา..." เขาทำเช่นนั้นซ้ำไปซ้ำมา จนในที่สุดก็เกือบจะเท่ากับจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวในช่วงก่อนหน้า

เจไดหนุ่มขยับตัวขึ้นลงบนร่างอีกคนต่อเนื่องไปอีกครู่หนึ่ง โอบีวันเม้มปาก เขาเองก็ใกล้จะถึงขีดสุดแล้วเช่นกัน อุณหภูมิระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งคู่สูงขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ อาจเพราะพวกเขายังสวมชุดเต็มยศ และสถานที่ทำให้พวกเขาต้องรีบเร่ง

อนาคินครางเรียกอาจารย์ตนเสียงสูงอีกหนในจังหวะที่ร่างกายกระตุกเกร็ง ร่างด้านบนปลดปล่อยของเหลวออกมาเต็มหน้าท้อง โอบีวันรู้สึกได้ถึงภายในช่องทางที่บีบรัดเขาแนบแน่น ฝ่ายอาจารย์รีบดึงร่างด้านบนลงมาชิด แทรกกายให้ลึกสุดเท่าที่ทำได้ แล้วปลดปล่อยของเหลวอุ่นใส่ในร่างนั้นตามมาในทันที อนาคินร้องครางอีกหน

เจไดหนุ่มนั่งตัวพับอย่างหมดแรง ทั้งคู่หอบอย่างอ่อนล้า

ดวงตาสีอ่อนสบกันครู่หนึ่ง

“ข้าไม่คิดว่า...จะถูกอาจารย์ ชวนทำเช่นนี้ในห้องสภา”

อนาคินแค่นหัวเราะเบา ๆ เสียงเขาแหบแห้ง แต่รอยยิ้มซุกซนก็ปรากฏบนใบหน้า

“เจ้าก็ได้นั่งที่นั่งสภาสมใจไงล่ะ สกายวอล์คเกอร์” โอบีวันเงยหน้ามองอีกคนที่คงยังไม่มีแรงจะลุก ดึงอีกฝ่ายลงมาจูบที่ขมับเบาๆ “พอใจหรือยัง?”

“ข้าจะขออะไรได้อีกล่ะ?” อนาคินทำเสียงหน่ายใจ มองไปรอบ ๆ อีกหน “เรา...ต้องทำความสะอาด...ใช่ไหม?”

“แน่นอนสิ” โอบีวันยิ้มขำ คราบบางส่วนคงได้เปรอะเปื้อนบนที่นั่งไปแล้ว ฝ่ายอาจารย์ถอนหายใจยาว “ข้าตัดการสื่อสารบนหอคอยนี่ไปแล้ว แต่หวังว่าคงไม่มีตัวบันทึกภาพโฮโลแกรมอยู่อีก”

“ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นเราแย่แน่ อาจารย์”

พวกเขาหัวเราะขึ้นพร้อมกัน

อนาคินใช้เวลานั่งพักอยู่บนตัวอีกฝ่ายต่อไม่นานก็ลุกขึ้น ดูมีสีหน้าเสียดายที่อาจารย์จะได้อยู่ในตัวเขาต่อเพียงเท่านี้ ยิ่งทำให้โอบีวันขบขันและเอ็นดูในท่าทีอีกฝ่าย พวกเขาแต่งกายให้เรียบร้อยดังเดิม ใส่เสื้อคลุมยาวตัวนอกปิดทับร่องรอยความยุ่งเหยิง ทำความสะอาดจนแน่ใจว่าไม่มีอะไรเปรอะอยู่อีกบนที่นั่ง

พวกเขายังมีภารกิจต้องไปทำต่อ

และเจไดหนุ่มก็คาดหวัง ว่าอาจารย์จะตบรางวัลให้เขาอีกหน


End file.
